Description: (Applicant's Description) The Genomics Shared Resource (GSR) is vital to the CRCH's research mission and continued growth by providing expertise in fast developing areas of genetic and molecular biological analysis to the Center's investigators in a cost-effective manner. BSR members have access to state-of-the art computing facilities and the standard statistical and related software packages. The BSR has an Oversight Committee that provides in put on prioritization of projects, expansion of services, and recruitment of additional personnel. All Center members have access to biostatistical support, funded either by direct grant support, a charge- back system, or a CCSG. The priority of the Shared Resource is to support peer-reviewed, funded research. Short-term ad hoc consultations are provided at no charge, but it is expected that investigators will seek funding for biostatistics in future grants. During 1998-1999, the BSR received funding from eight investigators through 23 grants, for a total of approximately 7,000 usage hours. Seven peer-reviewed investigators received ad hoc consultation with CCSG support. BSR members served as co-authors on 40 papers during the past grant cycle. One BSR member also serves on the Protocol Review and Monitoring System Committee and provides statistical review of all clinical protocols. Dr. Guo has begun organizing a group for discussion of statistical methodology relevant to ongoing work and this is considered to be a promising development.